


Arcade of Love

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arcade, Cas can be competitive, Coney Island, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun, M/M, One Shot, and calls Cas, claw machine, dean is lonely, early season 5, whack-a-mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between 5.3 and 5.4. Feeling a bit lonely Dean calls Cas for company, pretends its for a case. They wander around Coney Island and Dean leads Cas into an arcade and introduces him to games like ski ball and whack-a-mole and the evil Claw Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcade of Love

So maybe Dean was a little lonely, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

“Hello Dean” Cas appeared in front of him.

“Hey Cas.”

“I got your message. What do you need?”

That was the thing, he didn’t actually need anything per se, he just wanted to see Cas. But he couldn’t damn well tell him that. “Just wanted to check in, see how you were doing on the search for the Big Guy.”

The angel’s shoulders sagged “I am no where closer than I was when we last spoke. Father is proving most elusive.”

“Yeah man” Dean patted his shoulder “I know what that’s like.”

Cas looked around as if just noticing his surroundings “What is this place?”

“Coney Island.”

“Are you here for a case?”

“Could be, not sure yet.”

“Do you require assistance?” Cas looked almost hopeful, maybe he was lonely too. Did angels even get lonely?

“Hey, if you’re not busy and wanna hang around, I don’t mind.” Dean tried to sound as nonchalant as he could.

“I think I could pause my search for a day or two.”

“Great” Dean smiled, maybe a little too wide and clapped Cas on the shoulder “let’s go this way.”

…

Dean liked spending time with Cas, he couldn’t quite explain why. They came across an arcade and a metaphorical light bulb went on over Dean’s head “Hey Cas, long as I got you here, I’m gonna teach you ski ball and whack-a-mole.”

Cas looked at him with that confused kitten look—that, if he was honest, made his heart melt a little. “I don’t understand. You wish to kill a rodent?”

Dean grinned and put a hand on Cas’ back “Come on buddy, I’m gonna show you how to have fun” he led him inside.

…

Cas was a natural at ski ball and he seemed to get some sort of sadistic pleasure from whack-a-mole.

Dean stood next to him, watching and collecting the tickets—he had his eye on a giant slinky “you pretending that thing is Raphael?”

Cas actually smirked “Among other brothers. This is quite invigorating.”

“Knew you’d like it.”

The game ended and Cas turned to him “Are there other games of skill you’d like to show me?”

Dean smiled “Well, the day is young.”

…

Turns out Cas was extremely competitive, almost obsessively so. Whenever Dean would win, Cas would demand a rematch. Eventually Dean gave up and just let him win. It felt good to see Cas having fun. Dean even convinced him to try a soft pretzel.

“The molecules are quite agreeable, Dean” Cas said around a mouthful “the salt reminds me of my younger days and Dagiel stopped me from stepping on a fish.”

“Who?”

“The angel who has dominion over fish” Cas swallowed and licked his lips.

Dean found himself staring rather intently at the action. Damn that tongue had a nice shape to it. “Man, I’d hate to have that job.”

Something caught the angel’s attention “Dean, what is that contraption?”

Dean forced his eyes to look in the direction Cas was pointing “Oh that? That, I’m pretty sure was invented by a demon. It’s a claw machine.” A little girl was standing at it trying to get one of the plush toys inside.

“What is its purpose?”

“To steal your money. See, you have to try and grab a toy with that claw thing and drop it into the box. But they almost never work. See how pissed that girl’s getting?”

A look of determination came over Cas’ face and he stalked over to the machine like he was going into battle.

This Dean had to see so he followed.

“Stupid machine! No fair!” the girl kicked at it as the claw returned to its starting position.

“What object would you like?” Cas asked her.

“What?” she looked up at him, confused.

“I would like to try and best this demonic device and I have no use for a trifle so which one would you like?”

“It’s okay kid” Dean told her “this is his first time in an arcade and he wants to try everything.”

She blinked “Um okay, I was trying to get the purple pony for my baby sister.”

“Let me show you what to do first Cas” Dean stepped up to the machine “Sammy used to make try these things all the time. Watch and learn.”

Dean dropped the claw over a bear that looked loose enough but the claw barely touched it before going back to the start. “See” Dean growled “demons, I tell you.”

“Step aside, Dean” Cas pushed him out of the way “it’s my turn.”

After two failed attempts, Cas said “Clearly the claw is not strong enough to carry these fake animals.”

“See man, I told ya.”

“I’m not finished yet. I will retrieve the strangely colored horse” he put in fifty more cents.

The girl was still hanging around and looked up at Dean “your boyfriend’s kinda weird mister, but in a good way.”

“He sure is” Dean agreed fondly and then he realized what the girl said. But he quickly decided that he didn’t mind. Cas wasn’t paying attention anyway.

The claw dropped over the pony and grabbed its head. Cas moved the joy stick and carried the toy over to the box.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Cheating. Clearly this demon creation deserves it.”

Dean laughed and threw an arm over Cas’s shoulders “That’s my angel.”

In fact Cas hated that machine so much he got a toy for every kid in the place. So of course management confiscated their tickets and kicked them out. But Dean didn’t care; he hadn’t had this much fun since the brothel.

“Man, Cas, that was great” Dean kept an arm around him as they walked down the boardwalk “you have fun?”

“It was quite enjoyable” the angel was smiling. “Dean,” he stopped and faced him “you don’t have a case here, do you?”

Dean’s arm slipped to his side “No, I…”

“You don’t have to say it Dean. I can feel it. It’s the same reason I came to you instead of just returning your call.”

Dean’s shoulders relaxed “Yeah?”

“Yes. I enjoy your company and I miss you when we’re apart.”

As they stared at each other, there was that feeling again, that strong urge Dean didn’t feel for anyone else. “Aw, fuck it” he grabbed Cas’ tie and tugged him closer “let’s see what happens” he put his lips over the angel’s. It was quick and chaste and when Dean pulled back Cas looked like a deer in headlights.

Dean swallowed “Was that…” but he didn’t finish because he suddenly found his mouth full of angel tongue. Cas had grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

“Okay then” Dean managed to say when he was forced to push Cas back to breathe. “Wanna go back to my motel room and do that some more.”

Cas smiled “Very much.”

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble. Please let me know.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.


End file.
